In the Brig
by albydarned
Summary: Scared and alone within the Decepticon's brig, Bluestreak suddenly finds himself as a play-toy for a couple of bored, cooped-up Seekers. Thundercracker/Skywarp/Bluestreak, slash, PWP, dub-con.


Title: **In the Brig**  
Author: albydarned  
Verse: G1  
Pairing: Skywarp/Thundercracker/Bluestreak  
Rating: NC-17

Summary: Scared and alone within the Decepticon's brig, Bluestreak suddenly finds himself as a play-toy for a couple of bored, cooped-up Seekers.

Warnings: STICKY. Dub-con (bordering on non-con).  
Disclaimer: Not mine. :)

Author's note: My first _Transformers_ fic … I hope that you all enjoy it, dirtynasty porn that it is. *winks*

*****  
**In the Brig  
*******

Bluestreak shivered uncontrollably, curled into a tiny ball of metal in the corner of the prison cell he had been trapped in for nearly an orn. Thankfully, no Decepticons had been by to bother him since he was captured during a botched mission, but the only thoughts flying through Bluestreak's over-taxed processors were memories from the last time he was alone like this—when he was trapped within the burning remains of his hometown of Praxus, following an attack by the Decepticons.

_If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to go crazy_ … Bluestreak thought, his optics over-bright and his entire frame tense. Of course, since the Decepticons hadn't thought to provide him with any energon since he was taken, his energy reserves were practically gone, so it was entirely possible he wouldn't remain online long enough to lose his processors from fear … in fact, that was almost the preferred option for the young gunner. _I can't take much more of this. _

Bluestreak was startled out of his thoughts by the door to the Decepticon brig sliding open. "What are you two bolt brains doing down here?" the guard, who Bluestreak thought might have been one of the Stunticons, asked, sounding like he had just been disturbed from recharge.

"We're here as your relief," Thundercracker responded, and Bluestreak felt his intakes suddenly freeze as sound-bites of tetra-jets bombing Praxus filled his audios. _No, not Seekers … _

"Besides, we're supposed to give that heap of damaged parts in there some energon … he looks a little droopy on the security cameras." Skywarp. _Oh Primus_, Bluestreak didn't think things could get any worse. He waited for a moment longer, wondering when he would catch the tell-tale screech of Starscream's vocalizer, but when no other 'bot spoke up, he figured that the Air Commander's two wingmates were acting alone. Not that that meant anything good for him …

"Try not to have too much fun with him," the guard said, wheels squealing as he transformed and raced out of the brig; Bluestreak didn't want to even think about what got the Decepticon so revved up, because he had two more heading in his direction. Sure enough, mili-kliks later two of the elite trine came into view, smirking unsettlingly at the young Autobot cowering in the corner of his cell.

"Aw, would you check out the little Auto-baby, TC?" Skywarp mockingly cooed, deactivating the bars on Bluestreak's cell and leaving the Autobot completely vulnerable to the jets. "We should have grabbed the sparkling-grade energon from Soundwave's stores instead."

"Pathetic," Thundercracker sneered, coming into the cell and dragging Bluestreak up by a doorwing. The gunner was a little bit shorter than both of the Seekers, and considering that there were two of them and only one of him, Bluestreak felt very small. _At least if they deactivate me now, I'll see my family and friends again … at least, I hope I will …_

The sudden movement was almost enough to drain the rest of Bluestreak's tank, and his optics flickered momentarily as less-important systems were shut down in order to maintain vital operations. His sudden fatigue was not lost on the Decepticon guards, and suddenly he felt Skywarp pressing a strangely-colored cube of energon into his hands.

"Come on, we don't have all cycle," the Seeker said, crossing his arms and tapping his thrusters against the floor impatiently as he waited for Bluestreak to drink the energon. "Lucky you, you get to have the first taste of Shockwave's new mix. We need someone to test and see if it's poisonous or not."

Ironically, Skywarp's remark reminded Bluestreak of something Sideswipe had said to him once … the red twin had just thrust a cube of illegal high-grade into the then-youngling's hands, whispering, _We're pretty sure it's not gonna spoil your tanks or anything. It shouldn't be poisonous. _That adventure hadn't ended well—and it explained Bluestreak's dislike of high grade even as he reached adulthood—and the young mech figured that whatever Shockwave's energon would do to his systems, it'd make Sideswipe's high-grade feel like warm oil-cakes in comparison.

"Drink up, or we'll pin you down and force it into your intakes," Thundercracker threatened. Bluestreak knew that he didn't want either Seeker pinning him down—he was nervous enough just being in the same _ship_ as them—so he timidly sipped at the energon, waiting for pain to burst out from his tanks or for something just as bad to happen once it hit his systems. Surprisingly, however, nothing happened. Even more shocking was the fact that the energon had a sweet, light taste to it; completely unlike anything the Autobots had been able to create since crashing to Earth. Before the gunner knew it, he had completely drained the cube.

"Want another?" Skywarp asked, and Bluestreak didn't even stop for a moment to consider how _strange_ it was that a Decepticon was offering him another cube before he took it. By the time he finished his third, his tanks were practically brimming, and he felt better than he had ever since he was captured.

"Thanks!" he said brightly, forgetting momentarily that he was thanking his captors because that energon had been so _fantastic! _"I was really needing some more energy, I was worried that I was about to offline without it and I think you can tell Shockwave that it's a good mix, not poisonous at all, in fact the only thing that my sensors are picking up now is a slight increase in core temperature and that's not really …" Bluestreak stopped his vocalizer for a moment, completely missing the smirks that the two Decepticons traded with one another as he realized that his core temperature was now well above normal, healthy parameters.

It wasn't the same as suffering from an overheating engine, however; as Bluestreak continued to focus on his systems' increasing temperature, he became distinctly aware of a buildup of static electricity throughout his circuits, particularly those near his interfacing equipment. In fact, as soon as he made that realization, his panel snapped open, practically by its own accord, as a sudden wave of completely immobilizing desire drove him to his knees. "What … what did you do, _oh Primus_ …"

"Oh, nothing," Skywarp said, but his voice was far too devious and pleased with himself for it to just be _nothing_. As the two Seekers came even closer, the teleporter leaned down and whispered in Bluestreak's audio, "Just gave you some energon laced with techno-aphrodisiacs from Cybertron. Shockwave designed it while we were in stasis, the poor, lonely 'bot."

"W-why?" Bluestreak asked, moaning as Skywarp's vents puffed warm aid over his hyper-sensitive audios and face plates. Lubricant began building within his valve, and his spike was released from its housing, vibrating with the need for release. Despite his mounting need, however, Bluestreak remained _very_ aware that he was with Seekers, the Decepticons most responsible for the destruction of his home and the deaths of his entire family. His logic circuits burned and locked up with the knowledge that it would be sparkling-play for them to convince him to interface with them right now, even though they had done so many horrible, terrible things.

"Why not?" Thundercracker asked has he knelt down next to the shaking gunner, running a black hand along one of Bluestreak's trembling doorwings. The Autobot couldn't contain the moan that the action prompted, nor could he stop himself from leaning into the other's touch, even as his CPU was screaming at him to stop what he was doing immediately. "Megatron has ordered that no Decepticons are to leave the base, and Starscream is still in the medbay for trying to disobey."

"We're bored," Skywarp finished, coming around to stand in front of Bluestreak, caressing the gunner's lip components with his fingers, going so far as to press one inside of Bluestreak's mouth. To his horror, Bluestreak found himself sucking lightly at the digit, his optics shuttering in pleasure as his traitorous mind provided him images of those very same fingers pressing inside of his valve, or wrapping around his spike.

Skywarp proceeded to fondle the doorwing that Thundercracker couldn't reach, while the blue Seeker allowed his other hand to drift down Bluestreak's body, dipping into various seams and splits in his armor, tweaking cords and sensor bundles and pulling different moans and squeaks from the gunner's vocalizer, sounds which were muted by Skywarp's fingers. Lubricant was now dripping down Bluestreak's thighs and onto the floor, forming a humiliating puddle.

"He's practically _shaking_, 'Warp," Thundercracker said, his deep voice thickened by obvious desire. "Shockwave said that one would be enough to get even the coldest engines revving … wonder what three will do to this one?"

"I bet it'll make him do anything we tell him to. I bet we could probably convince him to take down Optimus Prime for us, if it meant we gave him our spikes afterwards," Skywarp laughed, and Bluestreak shuddered at the horrific _truth_ of those words. His valve was _aching_, clenching around nothing whatsoever, and his spike felt as though it might explode from the pressure building inside of it. He _would_ do almost anything at this point to find relief. "But let's start out with something smaller than that, why don't we?" Skywarp continued, pulling his fingers from Bluestreak's mouth and using them to unlatch his own interface panel, revealing a large spike. "Go ahead, Autobot. Put that mouth of yours to a better use."

Instantly obeying the command, Bluestreak leaned forward and took the Seeker's spike into his mouth, suddenly thankful for the experience he had with this sort of activity from the few times he had performed it for other Autobots back on the _Ark_. The contaminated energon was messing with his reasoning circuits as it continued to circulate through his systems, confusing him into thinking that he _wanted_ to please the Seekers, that they were his _lovers_ and not his captors.

"Oooh, his mouth is good, TC," Skywarp said with a low moan, letting his hand cup the back of Bluestreak's helm, guiding the Autobot's head back and forth along his spike. Bluestreak let his glossa play over several pleasure nodes lining Skywarp's rod, his own systems heating further in response to the Seeker's obvious arousal. At his spark, Bluestreak was a 'bot-pleaser; he loved making other 'bots happy. Especially ones who might return the favor and see to his aching equipment …

"Is it?" Thundercracker asked, smiling wickedly as he finally pressed one hand against the blazing heat of Bluestreak's interfacing equipment. Bluestreak moaned against Skywarp's spike as the other Seeker forcefully shoved three fingers into his valve, stretching him _wonderfully_ and _finally_ giving him something to _squeeze_ around. "His valve feels good, too," he added. "S'real tight. What's the matter, little Autobot? Don't the others take care of you on that ship of yours?" Leaning forward as he continued to finger Bluestreak's valve, he whispered hotly into the gunner's audio, "I tell you, if you were on our ship we'd chain you to the berth and we wouldn't let you leave until the only words you could remember are our _designations_."

To be completely honest, in his addled state Bluestreak couldn't really see anything wrong with such a fate, and the image of himself chained to a berth, being interfaced day in and day out was enough to drive him to overload, his valve clenching tightly around Thundercracker's fingers. The sounds that his release pulled from his vocalizer ran up and down the length of Skywarp's spike, coaxing an overload out of the Seeker as well, transfluid shooting down Bluestreak's intakes.

"My turn," Thundercracker growled, pushing his wingmate away and somehow managing to pull Bluestreak chassis-to-cockpit with him as he sank to the ground, Bluestreak settled on the larger bot's front, in between the Seeker's spread legs. A soft _click_ was heard in the cell as Thundercracker's panel released as well, and Bluestreak felt a wet valve placed tantalizingly close to his spike. "Want you to frag me, Autobot, and I want you to use your mouth on my wings as you do it."

"Trace his insignias with your glossa," Skywarp added to the command, laughing at the way Bluestreak suddenly trembled at the order. Those insignias, after all, stood for the faction that had destroyed his life, and even though he had been completely lost in a sea of sensations, having to concentrate on following the lines and patterns of the purple emblems reminded him _exactly_ of who he was fragging, and how desperate he was to do so.

Completely disgusted with himself but unable to say no, Bluestreak leaned forward and began doing as he was told; a moment later, Skywarp grabbed the gunner's hips and eased his spike into Bluestreak's valve, which then pressed Bluestreak into Thundercracker. "Primus!" Bluestreak screamed against Thundercracker's wing, his valve unaccustomed to being stretched so much; there were few mechs on the _Ark_ as large as the Seekers, and those that were he had never interfaced with before.

"Lick," Thundercracker commanded, and Bluestreak found himself doing so, although the gunner fought hard not to think about _what_ he was doing as he dragged his glossa along the Decepticon insignia on the Seeker's wing. The pressure of Thundercracker's slick valve around his spike and the sensation of being so completely filled by Skywarp was almost enough to take care of that problem for him, however; Bluestreak found that he barely had to move, as Skywarp's thrusts were powerful enough to press him in and out of Thundercracker.

Hands—he wasn't sure how many—suddenly found their way to his doorwings, fingering sensitive joints and wires. Another hand began scratching at his front, peeling off his Autobot emblem until it was nothing more than scraps of pain on the floor, the sharp pain of claws marring his chassis making the pleasure he was experiencing all-the-more powerful.

Thundercracker's voice suddenly boomed out next to his audios, louder than he could have ever imagined the blue Seeker being, and a moment later his helm was being grabbed and his lips forced against those of the overloading Seeker, a slick glossa forcing its way into his mouth, kissing him aggressively. The valve spasming around his spike proved to be too much for Bluestreak to handle, and he screamed into Thundercracker's mouth as every joint in his body locked in overload, the most powerful one he had ever experienced in his life.

The last thing Bluestreak was aware of before he slipped into stasis was the sensation of mech fluid being shot into his valve, a high-pitched cry emanating from somewhere behind him as Skywarp overloaded as well. The two Seekers barely remained conscious, not moving for nearly a breem after they had finished.

Finally, Skywarp retracted his spent spike, pulling away from the Autobot prisoner with a sated expression on his faceplates. From behind Bluestreak, Thundercracker groaned; he had only overloaded once, and his spike was desperate for some sort of touch.

"Help get this thing off of me," Thundercracker demanded, and together, the two Seekers managed to get Bluestreak off of Thundercracker and onto his back. His optics were dim, and his systems were running smoothly and quietly; all of the obvious signs of deep recharge.

"Let's get cleaned up and then get out of here," Skywarp said, pulling a rag out of sub-space and beginning to work on getting the Autobot's lubricants out of the seams of his hip plating. However, a sudden groan from his wingmate caught Skywarp's attention, and when the dark Seeker looked up, he was shocked to see Thundercracker still on the floor with the Autobot, having maneuvered himself in between the young mech's legs, his spike sliding in and out of the unconscious 'bots valve, which was still slick from a mixture of his lubricants and Skywarp's transfluid. "What the pit do you think you're doing, TC?"

With a low growl, Thundercracker replied, "You got two overloads, you slagger … s'not fair that I only get one. You can wait a little longer …" Skywarp laughed—Thundercracker _did_ have a good point, fair is fair, after all—and began a video recording of the action. Watching his trinemate with the Autobot was hot as the pits, and Primus knew it would make Starscream jealous that he missed out on the fun …


End file.
